Kiss with a Fist
by kidneythieves
Summary: Balthazar needs Sam's help. The angel soon realizes that he wants more than just Sam's help as a simmering heat becomes an explosive passion neither of them expected. Balthazar/Sam slash, sexually graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kiss with a Fist**

Sam glared at the laptop screen. "Great," he muttered out loud, realizing Dean had been surfing on his laptop again. Sam began to grudgingly and meticulously click out of all the virus infected pop-ups that riddled his screen. The pop-ups were sleazy, over the top advertisements wanting him to pay for cars, clothes, or music using whatever Visa or MasterCard he happened to have on hand. He rolled his eyes, trying to resolve the technical problem Dean had caused on his laptop.

Another pop-up sprang up on his computer screen. This one took the cake, Sam thought bitterly as he groaned in disgusted frustration. The ad was on man love. Two, really buff, half naked men were caressing each other in sexually pleasing ways and moaning loudly. The ad wanted him to revisit the site and buy a video. Great, now he knew Dean had visited this site! Sam frowned at the screen.

Ever since Cas and Dean hooked up a while ago, Sam had to deal not only with their frequent visits away together but also their lovey-da attitude when they were in front of Sam. Most of the time Dean kept his emotions in check, except with Cas. Cas, their feathery winged friend had captured Dean's heart and apparently, from what Sam read on the advertisement, his man love.

"That's a vague description for a dick…" Sam said, reading the ad more closely then he intended.

The two men began rubbing together, their slick, oiled bodies sliding off each other. One of the men was panting and biting on his lower lip, moaning in obvious arousal. Sam would've clicked out of this in a heartbeat, yet… his eyes were glued to it.

He felt a stirring sensation in the pit of his gut and the tight tingling begin around his crotch. The men repeated the same movements over and over. It was after all a cheap and cheesy ad on porn with no actual porn in it except for these two meat-heads grinding against each other. However, Sam was getting turned on anyway. He clenched his jaw, resisting the sudden flare of desire awakening to life in his body. He did not want to be sexually aroused by two men going at it! What the hell?

One of the men had messy blond hair and a sly smile on his face while he tauntingly rubbed himself against the other man, who looked desperate and wanton. There was something about this well-toned, finely muscled man that caught Sam's eye. It reminded him of someone else. Someone, who until now, had only just annoyed him to no end. Or showed up to whenever the proverbial shit was about to hit the fan.

His stomach fluttered as he brought the image of the man forward in his mind, the man who always teased him with that coy smile and those brilliant blue eyes. Surprised, Sam let the feelings wash over him and the sensation of his arousal take control, as Balthazar's face taunted him in his mind.

He had never thought of Balthazar as a sexual being before. He was too much of a self-assured, cocky, arrogant asshole for Sam to actually like him. Yet, Sam couldn't deny that he felt an irresistible pull to Balthazar whenever he appeared. There was something about the way he looked at Sam, with those sky blue eyes that always knocked him off balance.

It had been a while since Sam masturbated. Yet, at the moment, with his thoughts beginning to focus on the blue-eyed angel named Balthazar, the need to release seemed critical.

Sam felt his body began to tense and the excitement unfurl in his belly. His arousal pressed against the fly of his jeans, straining between his legs. He slowly parted his thighs, trying to relax himself in the chair. The moaning men seemed deafening as he slid his hand over the bulge in his jeans. Images of Balthazar teased him. Sam didn't want to think about what it meant to masturbate to the image of Balthazar- it didn't matter. All that was important was the overwhelming need to release.

Skin hot to the touch, Sam felt his whole body begin writhing as he touched his erection through his jeans. He sighed, eyes slowly closing, head leaning far back against the chair. He forgot how much he enjoyed this, he realized, relishing in the feel of his own hand.

Suddenly a loud flapping of wings echoed in the room and Sam instinctively froze. He expected to see Cas in the doorway, seeing as how he was the only angel who knew their location. Except it wasn't Cas. Sam flushed a beat red as he locked eyes with the very blue-eyed angel he'd been fantasizing about.

Balthazar had a ready smile on his face to greet Sam, but it wavered when their eyes locked.

The angel was about to say something but he must have seen something on Sam's face to make him pause and look suspiciously at him. Sam's heart lurched in his throat as Balthazar suddenly disappeared and abruptly reappeared behind his shoulder, looking at his laptop screen. Without thinking, Sam slammed his laptop screen shut.

Balthazar didn't hide the fact that he wanted to see what Sam had been watching as he stood closely to his chair, peeking over his shoulder. "Bad time, Sam?" He mocked.

"No!" Sam replied quickly as he immediately leapt to his feet, taking the laptop with him and to the opposite end of the room.

The angel had just popped in on a very private and very embarrassing moment for Sam. Not to mention that he had been thinking about that same angel while about to masturbate.

"Really?" Balthazar asked, unconvinced. He eyeballed the suspicious laptop under Sam's arm. "Are you sure? I can come back in…" he glanced at his wristwatch, "say bout' 5 minutes? Let you finish up?"

Sam froze, immobile to Balthazar's sly, knowing smile. Damnit, Sam thought, getting redder by the second. The bastard knew he had been sexually aroused.

It didn't help that Balthazar looked down right editable. He wore tight black jeans, with a navy blue suit jacket and grey v-neck shirt beneath. He wore the outfit like some heavy metal rockstar. Balthazar had the confidence of a rockstar too, with that same alluring magnetism that could pull anyone in with just a glance. Add to the fact that the angel picked a sinfully handsome vessel, with short blond hair, well-toned, tall, muscular form and pale blue eyes that dazzled in the sunlight. Now, with the incredibly sexy angel before him, it was hard for Sam to stop staring.

Sam cleared his throat, hoping the shock to his system with Balthazar suddenly appearing would scare away the wood still pressing against his jeans. "What do you want, Balthazar?" He asked angrily, annoyed that he let Balthazar tease him.

Balthazar shrugged indifferently, "Oh nothing much. Just your help."

Sam stared at him, unblinking. "You've never asked for help."

"What can I say- I'm desperate." Balthazar casually walked the interior of the motel room, glancing around. "Where's your idiot brother?"

Sam clenched his teeth, "Not here."

"Obviously," Balthazar commented. He stared at Sam, but when he didn't elaborate, Balthazar threw up his hands in frustration. "My, my… aren't we grouchy today? Anyway- it doesn't matter. I only need one of you."

Sam felt relieved when his erection began to slack. Able to think clearly now, Sam set his laptop down and crossed his arms over his chest, and stared Balthazar down. "What do you need me for, Balthazar?"

Balthazar shrugged again, this time walking towards Sam. "Oh, nothing too important. Just a little breaking and entering."

"Do it yourself."

"Unfortunately I can't." Balthazar paused for dramatics, "There are these anti-angel symbols all over the place. Pesky things. I can't seem to get around them. That's when I thought of you." Balthazar stood directly in front of Sam now. "I need a human…" he trailed off, his cool gaze turning hot as he traveled the length of Sam's body, straying on his crotch far longer than the rest of him. When his gaze finally returned to Sam's eyes, the sexuality between them burned hot. "And you fit that description perfectly," Balthazar finished, his eyes focused on Sam's lips.

Sam gulped, feeling the stirring in the pit of his stomach again. The sexual tension in the room was palpable. All Balthazar had to do was look at him and he felt like some raunchy teenager! He felt disgusted with himself for the lack of control.

"I'm not helping you," Sam snapped, taking a step back and out of reach from the angel, knowing he could easily teleport them with a simple touch. Or melt away all his self-control with a just a touch. Damnit, he thought, he needed to focus and stop thinking about sex!

"Why not? I think it's a reasonable request," the angel asked.

"What?" Sam asked astonished, "Last I checked you're still a dick- why would I want to help you?"

"I saved you from Virgil- if you recall. The least you could do is help a fellow colleague out."

"Seriously? You think you _saved_ us from Virgil?" Sam glared in open hostility, "You were the one who tricked him into chasing us!"

"Right- but I made it more difficult for him to kill you in an alternate universe." Balthazar reasoned.

Sam felt like he was arguing with a brick wall. "We're done with this conversation." He turned away from the handsome, arrogant angel. "Go away, Balthazar. You're not wanted here."

"Fine…" Balthazar said, trying to remain calm, "How about a deal then?"

Sam plopped down on the edge of the bed. "What do _you_ have that I could possibly want?"

Balthazar went to Sam then with intent determination on his face. "How about revenge…?"

Sam stared at him, "On what?"

Balthazar smiled gleefully, "More like who."

Sam paused, unable to think of anyone off the top of his head that he wanted revenge on, except maybe Raphael, just because he was trying to destroy the world. But other than that, Sam couldn't really think of anyone.

Balthazar sighed in frustration when Sam didn't immediately answer. "How about the two men who shot you a year ago? The ones that sent you flying off to Heaven?"

Sam stilled, remembering that terrible day. He and Dean had been shot by two other hunters, who had wanted revenge on them for starting the apocalypse and letting Lucifer out of Hell. Dean and Sam ended up finding a lot out about themselves and Heaven when they went upstairs. But when they came back to life, their bodies magically healed with no shotgun blast riddling their chests, they couldn't find the men that had killed them.

Dean was livid for weeks about it. Sam was angry too, but knew it would be useless trying to hunt down those hunters. When hunters, good ones, wanted to hide, they went underground and the Winchesters knew they wouldn't be able to find them anytime soon.

Yet Balthazar was handing them over on a silver platter. Except Sam was hesitate to accept anything from an angel he didn't trust.

"How'd you find them?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm an angel." Balthazar stated drily, "They can't run far enough or fast enough to escape me, Sam."

Sam titled his head to the side, wondering what these two had on Balthazar to make him desperate enough to ask for help. "Why would you want to find those two?"

It was Balthazar's turn to shift uncomfortably. "They have something of mine."

Sam's eyebrows lifted in surprise, "Seriously? Those two?"

"Yeah, I know." Balthazar cringed, "These bloody idiots stole something from me and locked it away in a storage facility in Nevada."

"What is it?" Sam asked, genuinely curious what two hunters would steal from an angel.

"A stone- it's quite powerful and can kill almost anything. I had it on my persons for a while. It seemed like a convenient weapon to have if I didn't want to get my hands dirty."

Sam cocked an eyebrow. Balthazar was a warrior of God yet he sounded more like a pansy at the moment. "So they stole the rock off you?"

Balthazar nodded grudgingly. "Yes, the scoundrels."

"How did they even know you had something like that?"

"That's neither here nor there, Sammy. I need the stone. And you're going to help me get it back." Balthazar said with a wave of his hand.

Sam continued to frown at him, unsure if he wanted to go with Balthazar. Sure, Sam wanted payback on those two knuckleheads that killed him. And Sam still had a bitter taste of vengeance in his mouth. He wanted justice for what they did to him and his brother. Yet, the idea of spending any more time with Balthazar than he already had, felt dangerous.

"If I help you- you'll give me their location?" Sam asked, uncertain if he wanted to trust Balthazar.

The angel nodded, his blue eyes flared. "I'm an angel of my word. I'll tell you where to find them." He paused, a small smile forming on his lips. "I might even join you in the ass-whopping."

Sam wanted to laugh Balthazar's expression, but resisted.

"All right, Balthazar you have a deal." Sam reached out his hand, ready to get teleported to wherever and get this over with as soon as possible.

Balthazar titled his head to the side, eyes on Sam's hand, "actually I have a better idea." He smiled, licked his lips and reached for Sam with such speed that he barely had time to register what was happening when Balthazar's lips were pressed against his.

Shock was immediate, as Sam felt those soft, insistent lips capture his. Sam pulled away instinctively and sucker punched Balthazar across the jaw. He barely flinched, taking the hit easily. He pursed his lips at Sam, his eyes mischievous, angry and then fiery, sending a shiver of anticipation and fear down his spine.

Without a word, Balthazar captured his lips yet again, but this time when he kissed Sam, it was furiously hot. Sam knew he had to stop this, except he couldn't, and a strange need to continue kissing Balthazar overcame him.

No matter how hard Sam resisted or tried to break free, Balthazar did not release him, their bodies slamming together. He gripped the side of Sam's face, the other hand wrapping around his neck, using his angelic strength on keeping him pinned.

The kiss was ferocious and frantic. Sam's heart rate tripled, his knees trembled from the force of the kiss and the sudden arousal between his legs sprung back to life. He suddenly fought harder now, not wanting Balthazar to know how sexually aroused he was.

Sam managed to pull back for a breath, "What the hell, Balthazar?" He asked angrily, though his whole body was on fire with a hungry need to continue tasting him.

Balthazar smiled coyly, "A kiss with a fist is better than none, don't you think, darling?" he asked, his hand sliding down Sam's heavily muscled chest, over his stomach and to the erection now straining against his jeans.

Sam let out a gasp, his hips instinctively rotating forward to press against Balthazar's palm. All logic and thought vanished from Sam's brain. All he could do was feel and concentrate on the hand between his thighs.

Balthazar hummed in the back of his throat as he stroked and rubbed the length of Sam's shaft through his denim jeans. His hungry gaze focused on Sam's parted lips until finally moving to take his lips again. Balthazar touched up and down Sam's erection, while pressing himself against him.

Sam let out a wanton moan, excited by the feel of Balthazar's lean body pressed hotly against his own. He took hold of Balthazar, instinctively pushing himself harder into him, needing to touch, needing to taste all of him. They kissed wildly, teeth clashing, tongues dancing in urgency. Sam clung to his shoulder and wrapped a strong arm around Balthazar's waist, hurling them together, desperately frantic. Their hips grinding and humping against each other.

How could they possibly have spent the last few minutes talking when all Balthazar and Sam had wanted to do the whole time was this? Sam thought, sucking Balthazar's delicious tongue.

Balthazar leaned into Sam, pulling back to nibble on his earlobe. "Sam, darling…" He whispered. His voice edgy with the same blinding desire Sam currently felt bulging in his pants. "If I had the time… I would gladly devour every inch of you." Balthazar bit his lower lip and suddenly bucked his hips forward roughly, grinding his full, towering erection into him.

Sam grunted, fingers digging into the muscle of Balthazar's shoulder, the pressure and tension surrounding his cock becoming unbearable.

"Unfortunately, our window of opportunity to retrieve my stone- is closing," he huffed out anxiously as he kissed Sam one last time.

The kiss was brutal on Sam's senses. Already overwhelmed, Balthazar tugged hard one final time on his throbbing cock and sucked teasingly on his lower lip, almost making Sam burst.

Balthazar broke away, his blue eyes blazing with the same overwhelming passion mirrored in Sam's eyes. He felt weak and disorientated. Sam couldn't recall ever experiencing a kiss that powerful before in his life.

Yet when his eyes locked onto the magnificently attractive Balthazar, Sam was hit with a different feeling all together- a panicked regret. Oh my God! He had just made out like some inexperienced teenage girl with Balthazar, he realized. Sam felt the shame and embarrassment dominate any remaining feelings of arousal he might have had left.

What the hell was he thinking, letting Balthazar just take control like that? He must have temporarily lost his mind because never before had he let anyone sexually trap him like that. But Balthazar out maneuvered him and overpowered him with his angelic abilities. After that, Sam had just let it happen. He must be desperate if he wanted sexual attention from a bastard like Balthazar, he rationalized.

Damnit, he cursed at himself, this was not what he wanted. Right..? Sam paused, uncertain, annoyed and suddenly angrier than a caged lion.

Balthazar watched the play of emotions over Sam's face in amusement. "I promise to finish you off when we finish the job. But until then…" he reached out and touched Sam's wrist.

A since of falling instantly struck Sam as he was teleported out of his motel room and was sent spinning into the cosmos's in the arms of an angel.

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

**_****My first official Sam/Balthazar slash storyline! I hope ur intrigued & interested enough in the characters to give the pairing a shot! Plz comment & review! Thanks! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Locked Out**

Balthazar could still taste Sam on his lips. His tongue slid over his lower lip and he exhaled. Sam tasted superbly. It had been a while since he felt that erotic thrill and Sam Winchester gave him more than he anticipated.

He had only wanted to poke the sleeping dragon with that little kiss. Then when he tasted the fire, Balthazar realized very quickly that he wanted much more. So he took it. He got a nice hard punch first, a little snap of the dragon's teeth but after that, the dragon yielded and let Balthazar taste.

Now Sam looked fit to be tied. Balthazar grinned mischievously. He hadn't expected Sam to respond to the kiss so when he did, Balthazar almost lost himself in it. Tasting the hot warmth of his mouth, feeling his hard muscular body pressed against his own, insistent and aroused.

And was darling Sammy aroused Balthazar thought, remembering the long, throbbing cock in his hand. That was hot, Balthazar realized, still feeling the aftershocks of their torrid, frantic kisses. Sam too looked quiet rattled and probably still aroused. Balthazar did give him a rather good rub and tug through the pants, to leave any man wanting more.

Sam shrugged out of Balthazar hold and walked a few paces forward. They were in front of a storage locker facility. It was filled with rows of storage containers. All locked and sealed shut from the outside world. Balthazar took a breath, trying to regain his sense of balance and strode forward to the container that was sealed from him. Time for business, he told himself.

"Those imbeciles had the bright idea to store the stone in this horrid place. I had to search high and low. Luckily, I eventually found it." Balthazar walked to a storage locker that looked identical to all the surrounding ones. "It wasn't hard to miss…" He glared at it, the bright neon lights of the symbols glowed tauntingly at him. The symbols covered it entirely. It stood out like a sinful hooker in church. The amount of flare the hunters had decorated the outside with seemed almost laughable to him, even though only angels could see it, it was clear that they didn't want Balthazar getting his hands on the stone.

"They obviously had help by some demon or witch- I don't know nor, frankly care. All I want is to get in." Balthazar couldn't get it without help and he needed to get that stone back as soon as possible.

Sam glanced around it, unimpressed. "I don't have any of my tools or…."

Balthazar stopped him by holding up the key to the storage locker. Sam titled his head, surprised, "Seriously?"

"You underestimate me Sam," Balthazar tossed him the key. "Don't." Balthazar winked at him.

Sam's warm brown eyes turned cold. "I could easily still say no to all this."

"But you won't." He replied confidently.

"You're lucky we made an agreement earlier, Balthazar." Sam said, taking a threatening step towards him, "after what you did- we wouldn't be talking right now."

Balthazar felt the threat down to his bones. Sam was a dangerous hunter. He'd seen it and knew it. However, Balthazar couldn't help himself. He wanted to poke the dragon once again, "You're absolutely right…" a sultry smile formed on his lips, his eyes gazing at him hungrily. "We'd be on your bed, fucking senselessly."

Sam took an instinctive step back, jaw clenching furiously and eyes turning bright with the sudden desire. But Sam looked away from Balthazar, focusing on the storage container in front of him. Balthazar saw how his shoulders tensed and his body became ridge as stone. The dragon was resisting. Except he already shown how much he wanted the same thing and Balthazar felt his gut tighten and the floor tilt.

Sam wanted him. The idea was very pleasing. He even felt his vessel's body warm and a shiver tingle up his spine. Interesting, Balthazar thought, as Sam knelt and slipped the key into the lock and twisted.

The rest of the day should be quiet a ride. If Balthazar had more time, he would gladly return to Sam's motel room and finish what they started. Too bad he had to run off, they could have one hell of a night.

The storage lock clanged open and Sam, using his thick, muscled arms lifted the heavy metal door. Balthazar instantly felt the jolt of electricity bolt through his body. He wavered. Sam noticed this and stopped before entering the storage locker.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked in concern.

Balthazar's eyes were locked on the symbol on the floor. Another anti-angel symbol- except his one was so powerful it could send him off to oblivion with one touch. "Sorry Sammy- you're on your own. I can't go in. The wonder twins have made quiet a room of anti-angel symbols in there. You'll have to get the stone for me."

Sam hesitated, "How would Walt and Roy even know how to use these symbols, let alone use them?"

Balthazar leaned back on his heels, contemplating the same thing. "Your guess is as good as mine," he said indifferently.

Sam studied him through narrow eyes, "I doubt that."

Balthazar smiled cryptically, "Go fetch my stone, Sammy."

"Don't call me that," he shot back before stepping into the storage locker alone.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: To the Edge**

He drew in a steadying breath, let it out. Sam cautiously drew his gun and held it out, mentally and physically prepared for anything that should spring up on him while walking into the lion's den. Well, maybe not the lion's den, Sam thought dully, noting the stack of pornographic magazines on a shelf near him.

Sam began to ponder Walt and Roy, the two hunters that had sent him on this merry chase. Walt and Roy were good hunters. Their lifestyle echoed that of Dean and Sam's. Stay on the road, city to town, case to job. Everything from hunting ghosts to demons, they did it. Apparently Walt and Roy also pissed off the occasional angel.

Sam had no clue why they would want to steal this weapon from Balthazar. He knew only two things about this mysterious stone. It was powerful and only angels could harness its power. So why would two back-water, road warrior hunters be interested in something like that?

His eyes scanned the storage locker. Shelves of trinkets and trash covered the majority of the space, along with the occasional double-barrel shotgun and other used and replaceable weapons sat collecting dust. Nothing in the storage locker indicated to Sam that these hunters knew anything about angels other than the basic supernatural creatures they dealt with regularly. And the fact that Balthazar told him that invisible angel symbols covered the outside walls and inside floor.

"Find anything interesting?" the heavy accented British angel asked from a distance. Sam glanced over his shoulder to send Balthazar a look of contempt. If he would have found something he wouldn't still be wondering around in a potentially dangerous storage locker…

Suddenly Sam felt the trip wire against his ankle too late. The shotgun blast was loud and deafening in the locker. Sam pivoted and rolled downwards, hoping to escape it. But he didn't. The sudden sting radiated up his side. Two bullet pellets from the blast hit his left side, lodging under his skin, blood pouring out from the wound. The feeling was literally gut shearing. His hand fisted in rage and pain, as he wrapped one around the wound. Blood seeping through his fingers. At least it wasn't full impact to the chest, he thought grimly. He hissed out a breath as he examined the wound.

"Sam!" Balthazar voice carried to him. Panicked, "Sam! Are you okay?"

Sam took a deep breath, "I'm fine- for the moment."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Balthazar asked upset.

"I've been shot," Sam replied, slowly getting to his feet, noticing the blood beginning to seep out from under his shirt and down his jeans. He surveyed the area where he'd been shot at. The trip wire was cleverly disguised and if Sam had been paying more attention, he might have seen it. Cautious now, Sam stepped around the second trip wire and went further into the locker.

He planned on finishing the job he came here to do, even if that meant fighting through the throbbing pain in his side and the new urge to escape while he could still walk.

"Sam- stop being a hero!" Balthazar yelled out. "Get out here now and let me heal you!"

The idea of Balthazar laying his smooth hands over him and given him some angel mojo love, made Sam hesitate. It sounded good and his body responded to the idea, his stomach coiling into an unwelcomed knot. But he refused to let Balthazar touch him again. Once had been too much and twice would be a disaster.

"Do you want this friggin' stone or not?" Sam retorted hotly. When no reply came, he considered it Balthazar's consent.

Ignoring the pain in his side, he walked to the end of the locker and saw an empty shelf. It had been used recently since there was less dust covering it. He strode toward it when his eye caught a glimpse of a white stone. He sighed in relief as he snagged the stone, but not before carefully checking the area around it, before pocketing it.

Sam walked out less than a minute later, bloodied, pissed off, and successful.

Wincing he dug out the stone and tossed it to Balthazar. He caught it midair and gazed over the white murky stone. "This is it," he said. His cool blue eyes then turned to Sam's. Concern etched his face, "let me see your wound."

"I'm fine- just a scrape. Nothing I can't handle on my own."

"You're bleeding all over the place," Balthazar looked unconvinced. "If you're trying to act all macho man on me- just stop. Let me take a look."

As Balthazar took a step closer, Sam took a giant one back. "No, Balthazar. Just finish your part of the deal. Tell me where Walt and Roy are."

The angel stared at him helplessly for a moment. The concerned helplessness in his face quickly vanished within seconds as it was replaced by a burning anger. "Fine," he retorted. "I'll return you to your room and give you their location."

Sam waited a beat before saying, "Thank you."

Balthazar seemed to ignore this and took his wrist coldly. The sensation of falling hit him, along with the pain from the bullet wounds. Sam had the sudden urge to vomit. He grabbed his side and returned to the motel room, practically doubled over from the pain engulfing him.

"Damnit, Sam…" Balthazar knelt besides him, about to place a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"No…" Sam muttered, feeling Balthazar getting closer.

Sam pushed the angel away, got to his feet and rushed to the bathroom. Wavering, he flicked on the lights and clutched the marble sink, waiting for the nausea to pass. The lights burned brightly, washing out whatever images of the storage locker he had as he focused on himself in the mirror. He was pale, sweaty and shaking. He hated getting shot. Except he feared that this wound was worse than the usual flesh wound he acquired on the job.

He slowly took off his jacket, grimacing when he got to his shirt and peeled it off over his head. He tossed the blood soaked shirt in the trash. Sam unbuttoned his jeans and was about to take them off but quickly realized that Balthazar was still in the room and it wouldn't be a good idea getting completely undressed with him so close by.

Sam sighed, teeth clenching as blood oozed from the two small dime size bullet wounds on the side of his abdomen. He took the wash cloth from the shower and pressed it against the sensitive, abused flesh.

Damnit, he didn't want to get hurt. How was he going to explain this to Dean? He wouldn't hear the end of it from him once he admitted on helping Balthazar, which Sam had no intention on disclosing that information to Dean. Now he might have to, how else would he explain a bullet wound?

He cursed out loud when he touched his back to feel if the bullets had existed, but they didn't. He was going to have to dig the pellets out, he thought in dismay. This was Balthazar's fault, Sam decided. He would blame getting shot because of the angel. He opened his traveler case that sat on the sink and pulled out tweezers. This was really going to hurt.

Eyes diverted downward on his stomach, hand slightly shaking from having to operate on himself- Sam didn't see Balthazar approach from behind. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain shear through his side, dropping the tweezers, as Balthazar pulled Sam backwards, slamming his back against the wall of his muscled chest. The angel slid a hand under Sam's opposite arm, strong-holding him with his superior strength.

His other hand shot out and he held it precariously over the bullet holes. Balthazar's strength was incomparable to anything he'd ever encountered and trying to fight it would only cause more damage to his tender side.

A hiss escaped Sam's parted lips when he felt Balthazar's fingers rest right above the sensitive flesh. He shot his gaze to Balthazar's in the mirror.

Balthazar's cool blue eyes weren't playful or amused now. He was determined. "Don't fight me," he demanded in a gruff voice. His hand moved over Sam's bicep and pulled him closer towards him, as though expecting a fight from him.

Sam's jaw flexed, angry eyes locked onto his. "Balthazar…" he warned dangerously. He couldn't help the sudden flutter in his stomach when the angel placed his palm over his nipple and rubbed ever so slightly. He gulped, feeling his body begin to betray him even through the pain.

"It'll just take a second, Sam…" he whispered his name out in a soft drawl as his lips carelessly brushed the shell of his ear.

Sam's breathing already quicken, their eyes locked through the mirror. The angel mojo felt warm as it spread out over Sam's whole body and just as quickly as it happened, it vanished. The faint sound of the two small bullet fragments hit the bathroom floor.

His eyes strayed down to his side. The bullet wound had healed completely. The only remaining evidence was from the blood on the washcloth in the sink.

Balthazar's hold however, didn't release or even relax. Sam shot his direct gaze back to him through the mirror. The angel's ocean blue eyes were surveying his naked, heavily muscled chest and slowly moved to the unbuttoned clasp of jeans. Sam held his breath under Balthazar's scolding gaze.

He lowered the hand from his side, down the front of his abs, his fingers burning a trail down Sam's flesh. He shivered when Balthazar's hand slid down his belly, to his opened jeans. Sam pulled his eyes away from the hand that had stilled to Balthazar. The angel was watching him with a crackling intensity that Sam couldn't pull away from. The arousal Sam had felt building in the pit of his stomach, now flared to life between his legs, his cock filling with desire and ache.

Suddenly Balthazar's hand quickly moved as though fearful Sam would protest. He clenched his teeth down hard and his head fell back limply against Balthazar's shoulder when he grasped his erection with a rough hand. He gasped when he pressed the pad of his thumb over the tip of Sam's cock. His hips jerked forward, his body tensed, excitement building inside him. Balthazar stroked him through his jeans, slow yet with a firm grip.

Sam weakly bent forward, gripping the angel's hand still clasped over his bicep. He could feel Balthazar brush his own towering erection into him, insistent but not demanding- yet.

He trembled at the knowledge that Balthazar felt the same burning need too. He felt lips pressing into his neck, kissing and sucking. Sam groaned wantonly, loving the feel of those soft lips against his neck.

"Sam…" Balthazar whispered in an edgy, thick voice, as his hips rotated forward, mimicking the motion of love making.

Sam knew what the angel wanted. He wanted it too. And badly. But this was dangerous. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea, except feeling his hand on his cock and seeing the hungry lust in those brilliant blue eyes, made him rethink if Balthazar was really a bad decision.

They both wanted each other. Sure, Sam barely even liked the angel yet he had healed him and his hand was down his pants… Oh God, Sam moaned loudly when Balthazar grabbed him by the base of his cock and slowly tugged all the way up to caress the tip of his head.

Sam felt almost completely weaken with the force of his desire and the building between his legs. He was about to climax and Balthazar wanted him too. Right there, right then.

Suddenly Sam heard the door to the motel room being unlocked. He knew instantly it had to be Dean. Balthazar too heard the noise, their eyes met through the mirror.

"Stop…" Sam said pleadingly when Balthazar didn't still his hand.

"Who's at the door?" the angel asked, pumping Sam harder than ever now. His hand was as demanding as his voice, tugging and pulling until Sam's knees almost buckled.

"It's Dean…" he breathed out, frantic because he was so close to the edge.

"I'm not done with you," Balthazar said as his lips and mouth sucked the side of his neck, bruising him.

"Stop, Balthazar… Oh God…" Sam bucked his hips forward when Balthazar pushed his erection roughly into his ass and pumped his throbbing cock with the strength and gentleness only a supernatural being like he possessed. Sam realized than that Balthazar wouldn't stop until Sam came apart in his hands.

Sam erupted in that second, spilling uncontrollably into his palm as Balthazar continued stroking until he was completely spent.

Balthazar bit down hard on his neck, his own erection still pushing into him. "I'll be back later to give you their location." He said promisingly, startling Sam with the abrupt change.

Balthazar's voice was thick with arousal as he continued, "…and to finish what we started here."

Sam stared at him, heavy limbed and panting. He heard the door open to the motel room. Balthazar was about to vanish and Dean was seconds away from finding them. Mind racing, Sam knew what he wanted to do more than anything in that moment. He knew he might regret it later, but he didn't care.

He acted quickly even in his daze, spinning on his heels and grabbed Balthazar by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a smoldering kiss. He swept his tongue thoroughly through the angel's mouth, giving him one hot, searing kiss. When Sam finally pulled away, Balthazar stared at him, shocked and aroused, yet pleased. He smiled, "I'll see you soon, darling," he drawled out in his charming British accent, which sent a rush through Sam's chest.

And he vanished right as Dean called out Sam's name in the motel room.

**_TBC_**


	4. Ch 4: Ran Out of Luck

**Chapter 4: Ran Out of Luck**

He lost four hands before Balthazar tossed in his cards and called it a night at the casino bar. It had been only a day. One day since his little flirtations with Sam Winchester and he was acting like a morose child who just lost his favorite toy. Balthazar couldn't help the twinge of need and hunger to see Sam again especially after their brief yet torrid moment in the bathroom.

Bloody hell, he thought, running his hand through his short blond hair and ordered a double martini to take the edge off the erection bulging in his trousers. He made a weak attempt to lounge at the secluded bar, watching the casino patrons pass by but his mind continued to return to his last moment with Sam.

That kiss… Balthazar turned it over and over, replaying every second. At first he berated himself for even caring about that inconsequential kiss. He'd been kissed plenty of times and kissed more beautiful women and the occasional man with his time spent on Earth so far.

Except, Balthazar never recalled being kissed like that. With a passion, that bordered on desperate. The way Sam took and tasted. The way he bent Balthazar to his will in only a few seconds but those precious seconds shared made his whole world shift unexpectedly. His heart hammered just remembering Sam… his face when he orgasmed, those full lips when he devoured him. Everything down to the way his soft brown hair felt brushing across his face.

The dark lights of the bar flickered across. He sat back in the booth, letting his memories fill him and let the darkness conceal his throbbing cock tenting in his slacks. Balthazar leaned his head heavily back against the maroon cushioned booth and pressed the heel of his palm into his groin. It ached deliciously. He wanted to go to Sam… he wanted him to put out this fire he had started. But he couldn't. Not with Dean sticking around.

It was hard enough just getting Sam, his dragon, to warm up even a little to help him. And the idea of Dean ever warming up to him was laughable. So instead, Balthazar waited until Dean was out of sight and the angel could give Sam what he wanted. His damn location on the wonder-twin hunters that Sam wanted revenge on. Sure, Balthazar wanted his own revenge. But he wouldn't get it through them. It was the person who instructed them to steal the stone from in the first place that he was interested in.

So Balthazar waited for the appropriate time to drop in on Sam. He wondered if he was feeling the same burning in the pit of his stomach to finish what they had started in the motel… Blood rushed to his groin again, swelling. He sighed, sipped his martini and shifted in his seat, trying to ease the ache.

Suddenly he heard the cocking of a pistol, it was subtle in the Vegas bar but Balthazar could recognize that sound and the sense of danger creeping up his spine. He opened his eyes slowly to see Walt and Roy standing in front of his table, armed and extremely pissed off.

The last time he'd seen these boys was a few nights ago.

Balthazar had suspected Raphael might have sent one of his garnish angel thugs after the stone and maybe instead conned these two hunters into stealing it. Raphael knew he would never hand over the stone willing and he had to get close to Balthazar somehow. So he assumed Raphael used these two thick headed hunters who seduced Balthazar with copious amounts of booze and loose women. He thoroughly enjoyed himself that night and he realized, after the buzz had finally faded, that his stone was missing.

A night spent debauchery and whoring had its' nasty paybacks especially when one was an angel.

"Gentlemen- I'd say I'm pleased to see you again so soon but that'd make a liar out of me." He teased, sipping his martini casually as if two loaded guns were pointed at him.

Balthazar had never been afraid of human weapons. They were after all useless against him or any other angel. Except he also noticed the glint and gleam of the angel killing daggers under both their jackets. A few shotgun rounds to the chest and Balthazar might get distracted enough to get stabbed through the gut with one of those blades. So he was cautious none the less with the two lethal hunters before him.

"Give us back the stone, Balthazar." Walt's eyes blazed with a furious rage at him.

"Sorry boys- I don't have it."

"We know you stole it," Roy, the calmer one of the two, said.

"Actually- you stole it from me, remember?" He shrugged, "I believe I had every right to take back my property from you imbeciles."

Walt stepped forward threatening, pointing a finger at him, "Tell us where the stone is or I'll personally enjoy guttin' you."

"I hid it. So nobody will be finding it soon, trust me on that." Balthazar lied easily. The truth was… Sam had the stone. He had slipped the stone into Sam's jacket pocket before he left the motel. He knew that whoever was desperate enough for the weapon would use Balthazar to get it. But not Sam. No one would suspect or even know of Sam's involvement.

Roy put his hand out to stop his fellow hunter from walking into a fight he couldn't win. "Balthazar- we know you had help. So just give us the stone and we'll be on our way." His voice was too calm.

Balthazar cocked an eyebrow, suspicious of them. How did they know already the stone was gone? Did they know about Sam? Who had they dealt with for the weapon? How did they know so much about angels? Questions buzzed in his mind, wondering how he should play the hand these two hunters dealt him.

"I don't have it." Balthazar stated flatly. "You boys are wasting your time."

Roy pursed his lips, eyes narrowing. He turned to Walt, they both nodded, slipped their hands out from underneath their jackets where their guns were tucked away. Hands empty of guns as they turned and began walking away.

Balthazar leapt to his feet, alarmed. "That's it? No interrogation? No gutting?" he taunted them, hoping that Walt or even Roy would spill something in emotion.

Walt spun, face hard. "We got what we wanted from you."

"Walt, enough," Roy interrupted, grabbing his forearm and pulling him away.

What? Balthazar stared hard into Walt and suddenly vanished from his booth to stand right in front of the hunter. His hands shot out and gripped the hunter by the throat, squeezing, not caring who saw or if he killed this man. He was tired of running and playing games. It was now or never and these boys had run out of luck with Balthazar.

Walt's eyes grew wide in shock, Roy pulled out his angel dagger. Balthazar blocked the swing of the blade, knocking the blade out of his hand and held Walt easily around the neck, applying pressure.

"Who sent you? Why are you after the bloody stone?" He demanded from them.

Walt's face became blue and his eyes rolled back. Roy finally showed some emotion, fear. "It was Virgil!"

Balthazar's head snapped to Roy, who had locked his eyes on his soon to be dead friend. "What?"

"Virgil," Roy explained quickly, knowing he didn't have much time left. "Virgil wanted the stone- he sent us to get it from you. We've been working for him the past few weeks trying to get it. He knew you stole it back yesterday with Sam Winchester." Roy sputtered when Walt went limp in Balthazar's hand. He became frantic now, "He sent us here to make sure you didn't have it. He knew you'd leave it with Sam."

Balthazar felt a chill race up his spine, "Where's Virgil?" But he already feared he knew the answer to his own question. His thoughts focused on Sam.

Roy's lips trembled, "He's after the stone… he's going to get it back from Sam Winchester."

Balthazar had no time to warn him. He had to get to Sam now and reach him before the vicious angel got to him first. The idea of Virgil ripping Sam apart, limb for limb was not hard to imagine. And he ignored the sickening feeling that gutted through him like a knife.

He released his hold on Walt. He dropped to the floor like a sack of bricks. Roy knelt to his friend's side, concern and panic etched his face.

Balthazar suddenly noticed the Las Vegas hotel security descend on them. His luck just ran out here in Vegas. He just hoped that Sam was luckier than he was.

He needed Sam to be safe. Virgil was dangerous and last time they escaped him, it was by the scrape of their teeth.

Now Sam would be tortured for the stone, which he didn't even knew he had. Balthazar felt the shame and guilt twist at him. He had to save Sam- not because of the guilt but because of something indefinitely more vital.

Sam had become important to him. And he feared losing him.

Balthazar glared down at Roy, "Next time I see you, either of you…" Roy met his hostile eyes, "I will kill you both." He snapped his fingers and vanished from the bar.

**_TBC_**


	5. Ch 5: Blue Eyes

**Chapter 5: Blue Eyes**

The whiskey burned his throat. His eyes watered slightly. The bartender blankly stared at him, waiting. Sam nodded, pulled out a bill from his pocket and slid it onto the sticky countertop. The bartender, an older man, who probably saw more than his fair share of losers, took the money and left a half a bottle of Turkey Whiskey for Sam.

He refilled his own glass and pounded down another shot. He wanted his thoughts to turn to mush. He wanted to forget everything that happened and focus on complete and utter nothingness. At least until the night was over, he told himself sternly. He'd have to deal with the fact that he willingly let Balthazar take him… again.

Sam sighed into his glass. Those brilliant blue eyes were burned into his memory forever. What the hell had he been thinking? At first he told himself that it was because he was weak and disorientated from the bullet wound and Balthazar came on strong in that vulnerable moment. Yet, Sam never once stopped the angel when he slipped his hand down his pants and caressed him with the expertise and skill that came with knowledge and also desire.

He remembered seeing those bright blue eyes fill with such a heated intensity he could have burned a house down. When Dean had walked into the room, Balthazar didn't stop- he only moved faster, using his angelic abilities that nearly brought him to his knees. God, it was damn amazing, he thought, feeling the tightness in his pants. He poured and pounded another shot. Attempting to ignore the painfully hard arousal swelling against the fly of his jeans.

Then when Balthazar had finished him off- Sam had done something he either expected or even really thought about before doing. He pulled Balthazar in for a kiss that shattered him. He took those lips with a need that had curled and knotted inside him since their first kiss. Balthazar's face of shock and wonderment startled Sam more than the kiss. His eyes filled with the same lustful urge reflected in Sam's eyes, yet he also saw a tenderness he'd never seen from the angel before.

He didn't even think Balthazar had that kind of emotion in him. He always struck Sam as kind of a man whore. The way he gallivanted about, taking whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. His cavalier attitude toward danger and his utter indifference to immorality astounded Sam at times.

Now he didn't know if he was just another conquest for the naughty angel looking for a thrill of adventure. Or if he meant something more to him.

Sam rubbed a calloused hand over his face. Maybe it was just the sex aspect. Maybe Balthazar had never been with a human that equaled his abilities or warrior ways. Maybe he wanted a challenge and knew right from the start that Sam would be the one to give it to him.

He groaned, not wanting to believe he was that gullible and drowned his sorrows.

Suddenly a busty young blond strode up to him, smiling with painted red lips and a tight, curve-hugging red dress. "Wanna buy me a drink, honey?" she asked in a sultry voice. Sam didn't feel that same stirring in his belly at her voice, not like when Balthazar spoke with his British accent, which he found absurdly alluring.

"Uhm…" Sam began, feeling uncertain. He wasn't attached. Balthazar only tried to seduce him. Nothing else. So what was the harm in reminding himself why he was attracted to women in the first place, he thought. This woman certainly had everything that appealed to Sam. Large, plump breasts, supple hips and tight ass. Long blond hair which curled around her shoulders and pouty, irresistible lips. And she was sizing him up with the same heated gaze, asking him with her eyes if he wanted to leave the dive bar and have a private party of their own.

Sam slowly smiled at her. Why not have a little fun and get lucky tonight? Dean had left yet again to be with Cas and had only come back to the motel for his wallet and to tell Sam he'd be staying a few days longer with his angel. Sam was too preoccupied with images of Balthazar and his sizzling hot lips still lingering on his skin, hoping the bite marks on his neck didn't show. But Dean didn't seem to notice as he left a few minutes later, wallet in hand and an excited smile on his face.

So Sam had the motel room to himself and a blond ready to leave with him.

Less than twenty minutes later Sam and the beautiful blond stumbled into his motel room. He kicked the door shut behind him, darkness of the room engulfing them as they fell onto his bed, still stripping from their burdensome clothes. She giggled when he couldn't unzip her dress. It was skin tight and the zipper was so small he would need tweezers just to grasp it. She wiggled out of her panties in the meantime and pressed her soft body insistently against him.  
He frowned when the zipper then stuck. He groaned out in frustration and thought about just ripping the flimsy thing…

Before he had time to act on it, a light in room flicked on. The woman in his embrace screamed and shoved Sam off her, terrified. Sam glanced up to see a large, burly man sitting in the chair across the room, the lamp light washing over him. He recognized instantly who it was. The woman barreled out of the motel room, her panties clutched in her hands.

The heavily muscled man with slicked black hair glared at him. "Where's the stone, hunter?"

"What?"

"The stone- I know you have it. I suggest you give it to me." Virgil rose from the chair his large, impressive vessel made Sam quickly move from the bed.

"I don't have it," he reached beneath his pillow and drew out the blade. It wasn't an angel dagger. He left his in the trunk of the Impala. But this blade could still cause some damage or save Sam long enough to escape.

"Balthazar left it with you," Virgil stated ominously.

Sam glanced around the room, keenly aware that Balthazar might actually do something like that. "Like I said- I don't have your stone, Virgil. You can tear this place apart if you want…"

He stepped backwards to the opened motel room door from where the girl had ran, leaving the door open in her flurry.

"Run if you want- I'll break your legs once I capture you, hunter." Virgil's voice was calm and indifferent.

Sam stilled, gripped the edge of the blade in the palm of his hand. He was beginning to doubt the possibility of getting out alive now. He decided to do what he could- fight, seeing as how he wasn't convincing Virgil he didn't have the stone.

He twirled the blade in his hand and gripped the tip of the steel, lethal dagger. He hurled it with ease and direct aim. Virgil stumbled backwards when the force of the large blade slammed into his chest.

Sam turned to bolt when he was abruptly flung across the bedroom and out the window. Glass shattered all around him and he landed with a hard thud on the cement sidewalk outside.

He groaned. He sincerely hated being thrown through windows as he felt the pain shoot up his back and into his shoulders. The crunching of glass filled the air, as a pair of leather, polished boots came into his view on the ground, standing on shards of broken glass.

Sam could recognize those flashy, overly expensive boots anywhere.

"Good- I haven't missed the party." Balthazar's accented voice said as Sam stared up at him from the ground. "Did you upset the lady inside?" He asked teasingly, with an overconfident smile playing on his lips.

Sam narrowed his eyes, covered in glass having just been thrown through a window with the force of a rocket. "No- she ran screaming in the other direction when Virgil popped in." He bit out through the pain radiating down his spine.

Balthazar smile hesitated as he cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Entertaining were you?"

Sam suddenly forgot all about his pain when he saw the flash of jealousy sparkle in the angel's dazzling blue eyes.

Quick footsteps interrupted their conversation as Virgil stood in the doorway of the room, knuckles balled and face fierce. "Balthazar…" Virgil grumbled angrily.

Balthazar sighed and helped Sam up to his feet. He dusted off the glass on his back and Sam stiffened when he felt the warmth of the angel mojo spread up his back like a warm blanket. Balthazar healed his stiff back without warning or question- he just did it. Sam didn't know whether to be angry or flattered that he was concerned.

Balthazar stepped forward to meet Virgil. "I should've guessed it was you after the stone."

Virgil said nothing, simply glared, his expression intent on violence.

"All right then, shall we?" Balthazar asked playfully as he pulled out his angel dagger. The two angels suddenly moved with lightening speed, directly at each other. Sam cringed and waited for the impact but nothing happened. The two warring angels had vanished.

Sam glanced around and even ran back inside the room. Nothing. They left. Balthazar had taken his fight with Virgil elsewhere. Suddenly Sam remembered what Virgil said about the stone. He knew he had to leave the motel before the manager called the cops for the broken window so he had to act quickly. Sam moved through the room in a thorough clean sweep.

When he couldn't find it, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Where would Balthazar hide it? He glanced around the bathroom, where they last had been together and noticed his bloodied jacket still lying on the floor from the day before. He grabbed it and searched the pockets. And to his surprise, his fingers clasped the murky white stone.

"Damnit, Balthazar," he muttered and pocketed the stone in his jeans. The next time he saw Balthazar- he planned on beating the living daylights out of him. That is to say, he made it back in one piece, he thought unexpectedly. Sam felt his gut clench and his knees wobble. No, Balthazar was a warrior, when he wanted to be. He trusted him to stay safe and do what had to be done in order to stay alive.

Sam had begun gathering his things together when a lamp from the corner of the room knocked over. He jumped for his gun that he just placed on the bed, swinging it around in time to see Balthazar on his knees, holding his side.

"Balthazar…" Sam breathed out in fear as he rushed to his side.

The angel was filthy, covered in dirt and blood. His hair matted with dirt, the side of his face smeared in blood. The angel was panting, clutching the side of his chest, underneath his jacket. Sam dropped to his knees and ran a gentle hand over the side of his face.

"Are you hurt?" Sam asked, titling the angel's chin upwards to see for himself.

"No," he replied gruffly. "Just a bit banged up. Nothing I can't handle."

Sam noticed the blood seeping from Balthazar's fingers, which covered a wound beneath his bicep. "Balthazar…" he reached out to place his hand over his.

The angel wavered slightly. "We have to go." Balthazar's handsome face finally gazed up to Sam's, strained in pain, yet determined.

"Where's Virgil?"

"Hopefully bleeding to death in a ditch somewhere, the bastard." He spat out.

"Is he dead?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. I lost my knife- we teleported all over the place in the fight. I lost it either in Bangkok or somewhere in Pairs." Balthazar chuckled then cringed in pain. "I tried to confuse the big lug. I don't like killing my brother's- I left Heaven to avoid the bloodshed. Virgil left me know choice though- I managed to stab him but he vanished right when the blade entered."

"So he's still alive then?"

"Maybe," he sighed, "only time will tell. Let's go- we've over stayed our welcome." Sam helped Balthazar to his feet. He went and grabbed his duffle bag and returned to the angel.

Balthazar smiled at him and Sam realized then that no amount of dirt or blood could hide his handsome face, especially when he grinned like an arrogant bastard.

"What?" Sam asked suspiciously, stepping closer to him, knowing that Balthazar would teleport them somewhere safe- or at least he hoped.

"Oh nothing, I just realized I get a whole night without interruption… with you."

Sam froze, eyes locked with him. "Balthazar," he began warningly.

Balthazar held up a bloody hand, looking absolutely pathetic and yet stronger than Sam had ever seen him. "Hush darling-the longer you draw this out- the worse it will get."

Sam knew what he was talking about but said nothing, not wanting to admit that he wanted the angel. "You're hurt," he said reasonably, "you don't really think we're…"

"Yes, we are." He said with an absolute certainty that Sam felt the shiver of anticipation rush through his entire body and felt his heart pound against his chest. Balthazar captured his wrist like a shackle. "I'm going to taste every inch of you, Sam." He whispered promisingly. "I know you want me too..."

Sam glanced at him in surprise. Not expecting Balthazar to admit that he wanted him. He took in a shaky breath but before he could protest, the angel's brilliant eyes, so vibrant and beautiful, sparkled at him, as they vanished from the motel room together.

_**TBC**_

* * *

__**** Thanks to all my loyal Sam+Balthazar slash fans out there! You're friggin awesome & amazing. You guys have really kept this story alive! If this forum wasn't here, I'd be writing this story just for myself & where's the fun in that? Thanks again for sticking it out with me so far. I plan on finishing up Kiss With a Fist soon! ;) Please comment & review! **

**~kidneythieves**


	6. Ch 6: Ready for the Heat

**Chapter 6: Ready for the Heat**

Sam wavered slightly when they landed in Balthazar hotel suite. He knew that some humans didn't take to traveling with angels well. However, Sam seemed to be managing the weird sensations of flying, if just barely.

Balthazar didn't waste a second with the time allotted to him. He had only a night to spend with the hunter and knew he had to clean up a bit to be presentable for the night's festivities.

The suite was flourished with expensive furnishing and polished silver. It had the air of royalty and wealth to it which was why Balthazar selected it in the first place. Plus the view. The room came with a walkout balcony which viewed a long narrow street below. A quaint café sat nestled in the corner of the street, along with a few random shops for tourists as it eventually spilled out to the main streets of Pairs, France. Balthazar sighed contentedly when he was able to glance over his shoulder and see the Eiffel tower gleaming in illumination from the windows.

Now he got to share this all with Sam. He vaguely wondered if the hunter had ever been to Pairs before.

Ignoring the flutter of excitement curling in his belly, Balthazar strode confidently over to the luxurious bathroom with a large tub and shower. He slipped off his black, now ruined, blazer and placed it over a table that sat near the opened balcony window doors. He peeled off his grey v-neck shirt over his head and tossed it in the trash bin. It had been a favorite but he seriously doubted the blood would wash out.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked hollowly from behind him.

"Taking a shower," he quipped back, unbuckling his belt.

"Can't you just zap yourself clean?"

That made him pause as he finally looked over his shoulder to Sam, slowly smiling. "I can…" he drawled out, wondering if this was an innocent question or if Sam was just anxious to get in bed. "…If you want me to."

Sam paused unsure, and then a light of understanding clicked on in his eyes. His hands rose up in a defensive gesture, "I just wanted to know. Cas is always also so immaculate. I mean, I dunno how angels work- maybe you're different. That's why I asked."

Balthazar shrugged, "What can I say? I like how a shower feels on my skin."

Sam's whole body tensed at this and he glanced around the room, avoiding eye contact. "Do you have anything to drink here?"

He nodded, slightly amused at his obvious nerves. "Over by the window. There's a fully stocked bar. Indulge yourself. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Balthazar sincerely hoped Sam had a drink. He needed it. He tried not to dwell on how nervous he seemed as he flicked the taps of the shower and let the steaming hot water fill his senses. Stripping out the remainder of his bloodied, filthy torn clothes, Balthazar stepped under the spray and sighed. The water felt glorious. It ran down his body and over his beaten and bruised skin.

He placed a hand over his side where the wound was and healed it. It had stung painfully when Virgil stabbed him. He didn't want to worry Sam that it had been an angel blade he'd been stabbed with, so he wasn't even sure his angel abilities could heal the wound. But it did. Balthazar leaned a heavy hand against the bathroom tiles, the relief overwhelming. He took an extra second to heal a few bruises and scrapes he collected during the fight as well.

Close call, he told himself and tried not to think about it. Besides, he had a handsome hunter waiting for him in the next room. Balthazar finished by washing his hair and body. Dirty brown water, mixed with blood, circled the drain.

Once he was fully soaped and showered Balthazar turned off the taps and grabbed a robe from the bathroom hanger. It was cotton and plush, feeling lovely against his wet skin. He pulled it closed with the sash and headed out to join Sam.

Sam stood on the balcony, overlooking the amazing sights of Pairs at night. Balthazar noticed the glass in his hand and one sitting besides him. He smiled softly, liking the idea of Sam pouring him a drink. Not dwelling on the intimacy of the gesture, Balthazar walked out barefoot and damp hair, to be with him.

"Incredible view," Sam commented when he retrieved the glass on the edge of the balcony wall and handed it to Balthazar.

"Quite," he replied, his eyes briefly surveying the landscape before returning to the man before him. "Have you ever been to Pairs before?"

Sam chuckled more to himself, "No. The closest I ever got was from what I saw on television. Never in person." His warm brown eyes kept drifting over the streets and to the tower in the near distance. "I always wanted to come here."

Balthazar saw the play of emotions cross his face- hurt, regret, joy, excitement. So much and yet, none of it mattered. "Glad I could give you this then," he said softly before taking a sip from his glass.

"I would've never guessed you were a romantic, Balthazar." Sam commented.

"I never figured you were in to blonds."

When Sam stilled, Balthazar half tempted to shove the glass into his mouth. He just always had to ruin the moment with his big, fat mouth. Bloody hell, he thought when Sam pivoted on his heel and glared at him suspiciously. Balthazar had seen the girl from earlier that night- but not fleeing from the motel room. He'd seen her at the bar with Sam.

He went there first, expecting to find Sam and Dean, to warn them both. Except when he saw how cozy Sam was becoming with the blond, Balthazar felt his blood run cold. Jealously had not been his thing, so when Balthazar felt it for the first time staring at that whorish blond making sexual come-ons to Sam, he wanted to pull her hair out and zap her to the bowels of the Grand Canyon.

Yet it wasn't just her obvious sexual cues, it was Sam's. His eyes were heavy lidded and his smile sensual as he trailed his hand over her curvy ass. That sharp pang of jealousy twisted inside him. It felt hard and unpleasant. Their relationship was only business, he knew that. But something had happened in the course of a few days that made him believe that there might be more between them. Apparently not, he thought and vanished from the bar, the jealously eating him alive.

Balthazar spent the next half hour hunting Virgil. Finally, frustrated and unable to find him, he returned to Sam's motel. Right as he appeared in the parking lot, he saw Sam's massive body being thrown through the window. He knew instantly that only an angel could have the ability to through a human like Sam out of a plate glass window.

Now Balthazar decided why not shove his whole foot in his mouth, he wouldn't be getting out of hot water any time soon with the hunter. "If you wanted a hot blond Sam- I could've given you one," he said in a sultry tone, moving towards him on the private balcony.

Sam shifted away, "How'd you know she was a blond?"

"I know your type, darling."

Sam didn't seem convinced, "Have you been spying on me?"

Balthazar stopped edging closer and rolled his eyes, exasperated. "No- my life doesn't revolve around you honey. I had just learned that Virgil was possibly after you so I popped in at the bar. I figured you would be there with your brother. But you weren't. You were with a rather attractive female, feeling up on her ass." Balthazar wanted to stomp on his tongue when he wasn't able to hold back the venom from his tone.

"I was not…" Sam he began than suddenly reeled back as if hit between the eyes. His gaze came down in a new light on Balthazar. "You were jealous."

"Please," he waved his glass indignantly at him. "Don't be dramatic."

"Admit it, Balthazar." Sam stepped closer to him- face intent and determined. "You were jealous. You wanted to be the one I was touching…"

The heat from Sam's body was unnerving. He didn't like being cornered and with a hunter bearing down on him. Balthazar met Sam's dark brown eyes and felt the heat begin to build and sizzle between them.

He moved without thinking as he crushed Sam against him. Not wanting to admit that he was jealous to the point of reckless. And that he had despised himself for having such a weak emotion.

A groan escaped the back of his throat as his mouth found Sam's, hard and aching. Something broke inside him when he felt Sam's fingers dig into the back of his neck and propel his body forward with his strong arms. He felt suddenly weak at the knowledge that he wanted this too. Sam wanted him. Or at least wanted this, which Balthazar would give happily.

Their bodies slammed together, insistent and needy. Frantic and passionate. He tasted faintly of whiskey and smelled musky and male. Balthazar pulled away to trail kisses down his face to his neck and soak in the scent of Sam as he tongued and bit his earlobe. Sam panted heavily between them, his hands reaching out to touch and take. His hands traveled and gripped with both hands Balthazar's ass. A weak grunt escaped his lips. A warm breath came out against Sam's neck.

Sam cupped his ass fondly. "It was this ass I was thinking off earlier, Balthazar… not hers." He said in a husky, aroused voice.

Balthazar felt his heart tighten unexpectedly as Sam's lips captured his for a deep and thorough kiss, as if he wanted to imprint himself onto him. His dragon had finally yielded and he was more than ready for the heat.

He sighed against his mouth, his erection beginning to throb between his thighs. He felt Sam press upwards and greet his arousal. The both gasped, clutching each other as their hips moved and the friction built.

Sam slipped a warm, calloused hand between them and released the knot on Balthazar's robe, letting it fall open, to reveal his hard, stiff cock and muscled body. The hunter's eyes gazed over him. Stark need filled those beautiful eyes as enjoyed Balthazar's naked form. Sam pulled him close letting his naked flesh touched his clothed. He gritted his teeth from the heat and the new sensation.

Sam's hand moved inside the robe cup his ass once again, but this time urgently pressing his own erection into his. Balthazar groaned loudly, not caring how wanton it sounded. "Sam…" he called out when the hunter began kissing him again. "Bed… you… now." He panted out through kisses. Sam nodded, lips still seeking his.

As Sam began moving backwards to the open doors of the balcony, Balthazar realized it would take too bloody long to get to the bed. So he teleported them to the bed. Sam's knees hit the back of it and he fell.

Sam let out a surprised noise as he also realized the angel had zapped his clothes away. Balthazar saw the cool smirk on Sam's handsome face as he tossed his robe to the side and joined him on the bed. They met with the same ferocity and passion they had on the balcony. Both needing and wanting the same thing. Each other.

Balthazar stroked his body up and down Sam's heavily muscled chest, loving the sounds coming from his lips. He wanted Sam to continue groaning and whimpering, it turned him on. His cock was on the need of bursting.

They devoured one another. Neither submitting nor winning in their heated battle of lovemaking. Sam suddenly roughly grabbed Balthazar and yanked his body upwards, their cocks brushing, skin to skin. Balthazar gasped, his fingers digging into his shoulders, his hips bucking and riding the heat between them. Sam clamped his hands down over his hips, letting him grind on top of him.

The building in Balthazar cock was unbearable. His need to release was so tantalizingly close. Sam maneuvered him again, this time his precum slicken cock pushed under him and into the crevasse of his butt. Balthazar almost burst then, his cock tightening as he whispered, "Yes…yes…"

Sam didn't need consent as he entered into the angel. It was slow and unsure at first. Balthazar had never done this and expected Sam hadn't either. But when the wonderful friction began to build with each slow thrust, they both succumbed to it. The rush to release built inside him with each push into him, until he thought he could no longer bear it. Yet he waited until Sam's breathing became hard and labored against him, waiting to see the change of the sudden need on his face before he allowed himself to give in.

Balthazar watched in awe as Sam cried out, leg muscles tense, cock slamming one last time into him as they both came at the same time. The eruption came in hard waves that made him jerk uncontrollably as he clutched himself to Sam. He felt Sam's strong arms engulf him as he too gasped out.

Balthazar felt his whole body hum in delightful release as his body slowly began to relax on top of his hot, damp chest. Loving the feel of the hunter beneath him and still lingering inside him. Sam's breath came out in choppy, short huffs as he rolled to the side and removed himself from Balthazar.

Unable to stop touching him, Balthazar reached out and stroked a fallen strand of hair away from Sam's face.

"Admit it, Balthazar…" Sam said in a mischievous whisper, his eyes light with a playfulness he had never seen from him before.

Balthazar cocked an eyebrow, pretending ignorance, "What?"

"You were jealous."

He sighed into his pillow, not wanting to admit his moment of weakness. "Fine- you win. I was obscenely jealous."

Sam smirked in triumph. Balthazar countered, "I wanted to whack you over the head too."

He snorted and grabbed him, pulling him close into an embrace. "I'd like to see you try."

Balthazar felt the laughter spill out of him as he felt Sam's warm kisses on the side of his neck.

They made love several more times that night. Sam usually was the aggressor which surprised and excited him. He enjoyed the dominate Sam. Now, Balthazar walked naked in the bedroom to the mini-bar and poured himself a drink. The sun was beginning to rise over the serene streets of Pairs.

Balthazar picked up his discarded robe by the bed. Sam was sound asleep, utterly exhausted and spent. They had worn each other out. If Balthazar had been able to sleep as a human he would be curled up alongside his hunter, sleeping peacefully. Instead he stared at him a moment longer, relishing the sight of him in his bed. An odd feeling of happiness bubbled up in his chest, making him feel giddy and almost lightheaded. This new emotion was all because of the man before him.

He sighed, not sure how to react to these new feelings. He decided to let himself enjoy the giddiness as he walked out to the balcony, letting the brisk morning air fill his lungs and clear his mind. The scent of coffee and fresh pastries began to filter upwards toward him from the café below. Maybe he would go fetch Sam a French bagel and coffee. He'd probably like that, Balthazar thought. He polished off his own drink and zapped Sam's clothes back, folding them on the bedside chair and leaving them there for him when he woke.

Balthazar dressed in a new white v-neck shirt and black blazer, with fancy labels. He usually never wore this jacket. It was rather nice and quite expensive. But today, he felt like dressing up a bit. He pulled it on with a pair of dark jeans and his leather boots. He grabbed his necklace off the bedside table. Sam had taken it off him sometime last night. It had been an incredibly sexy moment. He used his mouth, sucking and kissing and… Balthazar shivered at the thought and put his necklace back on as his eyes surveyed Sam's naked form.

Damn, he was beautiful. His heart felt light as he vanished from the spot, wanting to get his morning breakfast to surprise him. He strutted down the cobblestone of the street and into the homey café. A beautiful dark haired woman greeted him on entrance. It was still early so not too many patrons had come in yet. She smiled and he couldn't help the smile pull on his own lips at her.

He asked for a toasted bagel and hot coffee in French. She complied with a smile, eyeing him with clear appreciation for his French, probably able to tell he was English- or at least his vessel. A few moments later, brown bag in hand with a fresh, hot bagel and coffee Balthazar strode back onto the street and up towards the hotel. Glancing both ways to make sure there were no on-lookers, he vanished and returned to the balcony of his room.

He walked through the open doors and into the room, eyeing the bed. When he didn't see Sam, his heart rate tripled, almost choking him. He set down the breakfast and strode over to the empty bed, sheets tangled and messy. Suddenly he heard the shower tap come to life in the bathroom. A sigh of relief filled him and he shook off his silly feeling of panic.

He turned and thought of surprising Sam in the shower. Suddenly two large hands shot out and grabbed him around the throat, choking the breath from his body. His eyes shot up to meet black, angry eyes blazing down on him.

"Virgil…" he hissed out as the angel dug his thumbs painfully into his throat. Balthazar struggled against the hold, wishing he had stabbed Virgil through the heart when he had the chance. His mind briefly thought of Sam- vulnerable and unaware of the danger. He didn't want Sam to get hurt, not again, not for him. He had to finish what he started with Virgil.

And he would have to fight him again and this time- to the death.

_**TBC**_


	7. Ch 7: Beware the Dragon

**Chapter 7: Beware the Dragon**

The hot spray of the shower felt more than welcoming. Sleep still lingered in his brain. He titled his face up to the water, loving the feel of it cascading down his body. Wow- he thought, what a night. Never in his life had he experienced a night like that. So hot, so passionate, so wild… so loving. He paused while running his hands through his hair. Everything they did together felt earth-shattering now. The kisses alone where mind numbing and soul wrenching. Yet when their bodies came together, it was perfect.

Balthazar had been giving, so damn giving that Sam had forgotten that he held a powerful, warrior in his arms. All Sam did was take, over and over. It was as if he couldn't get enough of the angel's touch, skin, mouth, cock, hands, taste… everything Sam consumed and devoured. And Balthazar let him. He'd been greedy. Maybe because he had wanted the angel so badly that it burned right through him and he had to fill the hole that Balthazar created within him.

Sam sighed heavily, water dripping over his face. How many times last night did he look in those clear blue eyes and feel his heart unravel? By their third time, they were slow and gentle with one another. He remembered his hands digging into Balthazar's back, riding him upwards with agonizingly slow thrusts, feeling the angel groan against his neck. How Balthazar moved and captured his lips against his while Sam kept moving slowly inside him. Balthazar kissed him unbearably tender, Sam's heart rocketing up in his chest. He whimpered when Sam began to pick up his pace. His mouth clung to him, gasping and writhing. He recalled with perfect clarity those beautiful, captivating blue eyes staring down at him. It had been so intimate and affectionate.

Somewhere, deep inside himself, Sam felt something he had not felt in a long time. Love. Once he recognized that emotion with Balthazar in his arms, instead of pulling away and running, Sam felt his cock ache deliciously. The angel gasped against him when Sam's cock swelled even more, and cried out his name when he pounded into him until bursting.

The angel didn't fall away as expected instead he touched his warm forehead into Sam's sweaty brow. They stayed like that for a long time, without saying a word.

Sam hadn't realized in that moment how much they had shared in that intimacy. Now standing naked in the shower, he placed a wet hand over his heart. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he finished washing and got out of the shower. He redressed in his jeans, deciding to go commando instead of dawning old boxers and took one of Balthazar's black v-neck shirt from his closet earlier and put it on. It felt a little snug since Balthazar was slightly leaner than Sam, who held his bulk in his chest. But it worked.

While running the towel through his wet hair, he smelled coffee and some type of bread. His stomach grumbled demandingly and he smiled. Balthazar had gotten him breakfast, that's why he woke up to an empty room this morning. Tossing the towel on the floor, Sam walked barefoot out into the room. He noted the brown bag and coffee on the table but no Balthazar. The room was empty.

He picked up the bag and saw a toasted bagel inside. He felt like Dean all of the sudden, thinking with his stomach, rather than his brain first. "Balthazar," he called out, snagging the bagel anyway and taking a quick bite.

No response. Frowning, Sam chomped on the bread and walked through the room. Nothing was out of place, everything seemed fine… his eyes fell on a chair that had been knocked over. His frown deepened and he no longer felt hungry. He picked up the chair and saw his jacket, which he set there last night, was beneath it. He picked up his jacket and searched the pockets. The murky white stone sat in the palm of his hand.

Balthazar wouldn't vanish without the stone. So where was he? Sam walked over to the bag, tossed the remaining bagel inside and pocketed the stone. A growing weariness built inside him. Maybe there was something on his phone? He removed the phone from his jacket about to check it when a flapping of wings sounded and Balthazar stumbled forward from the balcony.

He was breathless and looked disoriented and slightly crazed. When his gaze swung to him and his mouth tightened into a grim line, "Sam…"

"Balthazar- what's going on?" He asked alarmed by his disheveled appearance.

"There's no time… we have to…" before he could get the next words out, another sound of flapping wings echoed around them. Balthazar suddenly flew backwards, hit the window of the door and out onto the balcony. He cursed loudly, getting to his feet. Sam swung around to see Virgil looming behind him, his face hard as stone.

The glinting steel of his angel blade was gripped in his hand.

"Sam- run!" Balthazar shouted, but it was too late. Virgil already engaged Sam in attack. The monstrous angel swung the lethal blade at him. Sam ducked backwards and came up with a hard right hook. The angel didn't even flinch. Sam's hand stung with unimaginable pain. It felt like he just hit a brick wall.

Virgil sneered and hit Sam hard across the face, unable to dodge this blow, he took the hit. The force of the impact rattled him. Sam stumbled to his knee and Virgil took the opportunity to slam his knee up and collide it under his jaw.

"No!" Balthazar yelled, bringing Sam out of his daze as he fell backwards and landed on the hotel carpet.

Sam glanced at the steel of the blade and his heart plummeted when Balthazar charged at Virgil in his fury. The fastest way to get killed was by attacking in anger. Sam rolled to his side, cheek and jaw throbbing as he got to his feet.

The two angels' grappled. Blow after powerful blow was delivered. If Sam took another hit like that to the face, he'd probably be dead. Virgil swung his blade again and swiped Balthazar across his arm. Blood seeped out of the wound and a weird light flickered briefly from it.

Sam recognized that light. It was the same piercing white light that showed before an angel died. His heart raced and his mind rebelled at the thought of seeing that light come from Balthazar. Not him. Not his angel.

Feeling a control wash over him, Sam moved toward Virgil, knowing his only advantage would be to knock him off balance and hope he dropped the weapon. He came at him in a run and dove feet first, as if sliding into a base in a baseball game, aiming for his feet. It worked. Virgil toppled to the floor, his blade falling from his hand and out the open balcony doors.

Balthazar ran at Virgil, trying to keep him off balance but Virgil rolled and swung a hand in the air, tossing Balthazar to the side of the room with his abilities. Balthazar hit the wall with a thud, pictures rattling and falling to the ground. The angel slumped ungraciously to the floor, limp.

Virgil got to his feet as Sam raced out to the balcony doors for the blade. He gripped the handle in time for Virgil to appear in the open balcony doors.

He held the blade out and ready. He would kill this son-of-bitch, he promised himself. Panting, sweat dripping down his forehead- he waited for the powerful, lethal angel to attack.

"Give me the stone, hunter," Virgil said in a throaty voice.

Sam stared at him, suddenly feeling the heaviness of the stone in his jeans. He pulled it out, holding the murky white stone in his hands. Virgil's eyes danced in a malicious glee.

Suddenly Balthazar stood behind Virgil, his eyes locked onto Sam and then to the stone.

Virgil snarled and reached out with a mighty fist, as Sam tossed the stone over the angel's shoulder to Balthazar. He snagged it midair and held it out in front of him. Virgil spun on his heels, alarmed.

"Ciao, Virgil," Balthazar said harshly as he harnessed the stone's power and Virgil's body tensed. Instantly, his body began to turn to the same white murky stone and crumble to dust. His clothes and a dusty ash were all that was left Virgil.

Sam finally was able to let out a relieved sigh as he dropped the blade and leaned heavily against the balcony railing. Balthazar stepped over the pile of ash and went to him, his face etched with concern. Sam was about to say something when he suddenly realized the pain he felt when trying to open his mouth. He cringed and his eyes watered as the devastating pain slammed into him. He must have been in shock, plus the adrenaline from the fight made his pain receptors shut off.

Now with the fight over and his heartbeat tapering down to normal rhythm, he realized Virgil had broken his jaw.

Balthazar reached for him, hands clasping around his face. "Sam… I'm so sorry." He said as sudden warmth came from his hands and the instant relief felt so good, Sam knees gave out from under him. Balthazar caught him easily, pulling him close to his own body.

Those brilliant blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight of Paris. "That went rather well, I think." Balthazar commented lazily, his fingers running through Sam's hair.

"You wouldn't be saying that if your jaw had been broken." He grumbled trying to pull himself together.

"Ouch, I know. I heard the crack when he hit you, the bastard." His dark gaze went over to the ashes that were once Virgil. "I was surprised you got back to your feet so quickly, Sam."

He shrugged, "I was more concerned with you and the dagger Virgil had gunnin' for you."

"Aw- my hero." He said teasingly.

Sam shoved him, and Balthazar laughed. When they got back up to their feet, they both stepped over the dust pile and closed the balcony doors on it.

"Too bad I don't have a broom and dustpan." Balthazar muttered taking off his blazer. "This was brand new…" he groaned, holding it up and frowning at the hole.

"I could probably fix that," Sam commented as he sat down at the table and taking out his cold bagel.

"Really?" Balthazar asked in mild surprise.

"If I can stitch a bloody wound back together without leaving a giant scar, I think I can mend a hole in your jacket, Balthazar." Sam said taking a bite out of the bagel.

Balthazar smiled hesitantly, "Is it all right?" he asked, motioning to the food. "I don't know what you like, so I kind of guessed."

Sam nodded, chewing. Delighted that he could after having a broken jaw less than five minutes ago.

"We can go somewhere nice for dinner I figured. Being in Pairs and all." Balthazar said.

Sam liked that idea. Dinning in Pairs, sipping wine and enjoying the fine life, even for only a moment. It had been so long since Sam felt normal that he was genuinely looking forward to some time to relish just being human. Not some supernatural hunter that tracked down monsters that went bump in the night. He smiled at the thought and polished off his bagel.

"By the way, you look absolutely yummy in my clothes. You should wear them more often," Balthazar said smugly noting the black v-neck shirt Sam had on.

Sam smiled sheepishly, "I wanted to wear something clean…"

"You don't have to explain," the angel said as he walked to him and planted a soft, easy kiss on his lips, as if they had done it a thousand times before. "What I have… is yours', Sam." He whispered against his parted lips.

Sam felt a rush of excitement at his words. He reached out and took his lips again, this time slowly, tenderly, loving… Balthazar's lips trembled against his as he let out a guttural moan when Sam's lips began to devour and dominate.

He breathed in the angel's scent and brought a hand around his neck to deepen the kiss. But Balthazar pulled back, "wait…"

Sam stilled, eyes locked with his, panting heavily, already feeling the stirrings of an erection pushing against the fly of his jeans.

Sam waited for Balthazar to speak. The cool, confident angel he'd come to know and fallen for stood before him, vulnerable and tense.

Balthazar took a deep breath, running a hand through his short blond hair, messing it even more. "I wanna talk about last night…"

Sam stiffened in the chair. A line that started like that never ended well. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, not wanting his arousal to interrupt their conversation.

"Sure," he said calmly, trying to not over think the look of panic on Balthazar's face or the sinking feeling in his gut. Sam thought everything about last night was perfect, magical, surreal, and beautiful. But maybe it was one sided? Maybe he'd fallen too soon? Maybe Balthazar wasn't ready?

"I need to say something- before this gets too complicated." Balthazar said, unable to look him in the eyes.

Sam waited. But when the angel said nothing, he grew impatient and stood. "I'm listening, Balthazar."

He took another breath and blurted out, "What is it exactly that you want from me, Sam?"

Sam titled his head up in surprise, unsure of how to respond. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he hurried out. "Not to sound like the girl or anything. But am I just another notch in the ol'belt? A good lay from time to time?"

"What?" Sam asked, stunned now.

His blue eyes blazed, "I need to know- because when you kiss me like that…" he hesitated, suddenly unsure of himself and looking slightly desperate. "Your kiss… I feel like…" he sighed, frustrated with himself. "I'm falling for you, Sam." Balthazar finally said. The words hung in the air for a second before he spoke again, "no- that's not true. I've already fallen for you. I did sometime last night."

Sam felt immobile. His pulse raced frantically, his heart hammered loudly and his mind buzzed nosily. Yet when he saw the sincerity on Balthazar's handsome features, he read the truth. He loved him. Without a word or another rational thought, Sam reached out and captured Balthazar's face with his hand and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

The angel whimpered as their kiss became so passionate that their teeth clashed, bodies pushed together urgently and they held on to one another as the explosion of heat overcame them. Balthazar felt so right in his arms. So perfect.

Sam moved them to the bed, undressing them both. Hands were everywhere as they pulled and tugged at their clothes. Finally naked and more than ready they fell to the bed. Sam held Balthazar beneath him and their lips sought each other, hard and scorching.

The bulge of Balthazar's cock pressed against his stomach, hot and throbbing. Sam rubbed himself down the length of their bodies until their cocks touched. Balthazar's hips pushed wildly upwards, mouth slightly agape in rapture.

Sam felt the beating of his heart as he wanted the angel to take him. "Balthazar," he whispered, pressing his lips against the shell of his ear. "I want you to take me…" he said gruffly. "Please…"

Balthazar heated gaze unnerved him as the angel suddenly moved, using his angelic strength to take control. Sam felt his cock harden more at the roughness and display of strength from his angel. He flipped Sam easily to his back, on top of him, riding him. Their cocks pressed together as their thick, hard bodies slid and touched over every inch of their flesh. Sam whimpered and began writhing.

Balthazar stroked a hand between them and pulled on both of their arousals together. He gasped, pushing the back of his head into his pillow and thrusting his hips forward. Balthazar maneuvered beneath Sam and placed the head of arousal at the entrance. Sam stilled, breathing labored and constricted with the weight of Balthazar pressed on top of him.

"Are you sure, love…" Balthazar asked, his hot gaze devouring him.

"Yes… now… please…" Sam breathed.

Balthazar abruptly pushed upwards and into him. Sam gasped when Balthazar pulled on his cock between them and pressed his thumb down the slit of his erection. Sam's groan came out into a wanton moan. The angel began to pound into him, hurried and hard. Sam couldn't catch his breath, his body tensing, his willpower and control on the verge of breaking- shattering. Every thrust felt like heaven. Every movement was exhilarating and intoxicating.

Sam gripped the back of Balthazar's neck and kissed him. Teeth clashing, tongues dancing, lips mating. He pulled only inches away as their breath mingled together in their moment of lovemaking. He gasped when Balthazar picked up his speed and his angelic strength began to control him. "Balthazar…" he gasped out frantically, each thrust sending him further and further out into oblivion. "Yes…" he cried and felt the urge to explode when Balthazar's hips reared back and then up in one hard, final stroke almost ripping him apart.

Sam shattered into a million pieces as his body jerked against him. Balthazar experienced his own release, gasping and crying out. Sam grabbed and held tightly to his angel, pulling him close. His heart swelled and his body flushed. He loved him, he knew it with a certainty.

He rolled Balthazar beneath him, eyes gleaming as he stared down at the spent and thoroughly pleased angel. Blue eyes blazed up at him, "you certainly know how to bring an angel to his knees," he said in a husky voice. "We're doing that again… and again." Balthazar said eyes light with playfulness as he stroked a fallen piece of hair behind Sam's ear.

Sam stared down at him and with a soft smile said, "I love you."

Balthazar stared in utter shock and then eyed him askance. "I thought I was going to have to beat it out of you…" he mocked.

Sam elbowed him in the gut. Balthazar let out a breath.

"So am I going to have to provide mind-blowing sex every time I wish to hear you utter those lovely words?" Balthazar teased.

Sam smiled, "Absolutely." Then he leaned down and kissed him slowly. When he pulled back, Balthazar eyes were heavy and lips still parted for more. "Or just a kiss…"

Balthazar smirked and grabbed the back of his neck, pulled him down into a roll on the bed and kissed the heck out of him. Sam's chest rumbled in laughter, vibrating between them. When Balthazar finally pulled away, his face was expectant.

"I love you," Sam said still laughing.

"I love you too, darling." Balthazar suddenly brightened, "We're in Pairs, you know. I think we should take advantage of what this wonderful city has to offer."

Sam cocked an eyebrow as his hand trailed up to cup Balthazar's firm ass, "Really? And what is that?"

Balthazar stilled, eyes narrowing at him as Sam enjoyed the contours of his firm cheeks.

"We can go out dancing, eating… walking under the Eifel tower… oh bloody hell, Sam. You keep that up, you'll never see Pairs."

Sam smirked mischievously, "Who says I wanna see Pairs?"

* * *

**_**_I know- it's a bittersweet end! I didn't want it to end either! They are such a fun couple to write. Thanks for all the great feedback! Please comment & review. If you have a request for a future storyline or have an idea u think I can flesh out on paper for you- just let me know! I did this separate story on request to a few Supernatural fans after Sam/Balthazar pairing happened in my story: Tainted Love. So thanks for the inspiration & motivation! **

**~luv kidneythieves :)**


End file.
